Oh, Yeah
by SilverPandaBear
Summary: Soul's feelings for Maka are growing everyday and he needs to make a move! It's now or never! SoulxMaka


**Hello again! This was just a quick story I thought of one night right before I fell asleep. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE** **AWESOME PEOPLE THAT CREATED THEM. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN!**

----------------------------------------------

It was three in the morning, and Soul was wide awake. His crimson red eyes gazed lazily up at the blank ceiling, thoughts racing through his head.

"Do I really love her? What's wrong with me, of course I don't! But then again…"

After what seemed like hours of arguing to himself, he finally admitted that he had feelings for his meister, and they were growing bigger and deeper with each passing day.

"That's it! I've gotta do something about this!" he thought, sitting up in his bed, a determined look on his face. "Ok! Tomorrow is the day that I finally make a move…If I can…"

------The Next Day------

It was morning, and Soul was woken up by a sharp knock on his bedroom door.

"Soul, wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Maka yelled cheerfully.

The sunlight beamed through the window, blinding Soul as he fluttered his eyes open. He sat up and yawned, scratching the back of his head in the process. Grabbing his headband and clothes, he changed lazily and headed toward the kitchen. The delicious aroma of bacon filled his nostrils as he walked in. Making his way to the refrigerator, he could hear his meister curse under her breath as the crackling bacon sputtered oil on her new apron.

"Good Morning!" she said, turning around smiling at him.

"Yeah, yeah…" he grumbled, opening a can of soda, and chugging it down in one gulp.

"Soul! It's not healthy to drink soda before breakfast!" she walked over to him and grabbed the empty can. "What's the point of me cooking when you've got a whole meal in a can right here!"

"Whatever! It's just one can! Ahhh my teeth are gonna rot!" he replied sarcastically, stretching out his lip showing his unusual pointy teeth.

Maka pouted her lip and turned back to the sizzling bacon. Soul walked over to the table and sat down. He crossed his arms over the table and placed his head on them, watching Maka as she angrily continued breakfast. _She's cute when she's like this, _he smiled to himself. "Oi, Tiny Tits, if you cook any slower, we'll be late for scho-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Oww! STOP HITTING ME AND FINISH COOKING!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OUCH! I'M SORRY! GEEZ! "

"Baka…"

-----After Class-----

"Ugh, class was boring today, more dissections and a pop quiz! Stein is sure piling on the work!" Soul complained on the walk home.

"You shouldn't be complaining, you were asleep through most of it…" Maka replied.

"Hey sleeping isn't as comfortable as it used to be! I dreamt that I was in class, and when I woke up, TA-DA, I was in class. It was like reliving a nightmare…" Maka giggled listening to Soul's rant go on and on.

"Hey, I'm going to the market, and it's my turn to cook, so what do you want for dinner?" Maka asked, changing the subject. Soul's brain went numb.

_Uh oh… I guess it's time to make my move…but what if she says no…whatever it's now or never…_

"Um, actually, I was thinking that we should eat out somewhere…" he answered. Maka turned to him.

"Oh, okay, we could stop at Black*Star and Tsubaki's house and invite them I heard that there's a new burger joint a few blocks from-"

"I kinda meant just…us…" Soul's cheeks were a light shade of pink. Maka blinked a few times, trying to process what he just said. Blushing a little, she decided to play dumb.

"What?" she said, laughing nervously.

"Ugh, baka, I can't believe that you're making me say it again. This is so **un**cool," Soul complained, blushing red. "Do you want to go out, to eat, with me?" Maka's face turned as red as his eyes.

"Seriously? Uh, yeah, sure. I'd love to." She smiled at him, but then quickly looked down, trying to hide her red face. Soul's heart leapt for joy.

"Really? ALL RIGHT! I'll pick you up at 7!" he sprinted ahead, feeling enthusiastic.

"Soul?"

He stopped and turned around, confused. "What?"

"We live in the same apartment…" Maka giggled.

"Oh yeah… well then I guess I don't have an excuse for being late then, huh?" Soul laughed, and flashed a brilliant, pointy toothed smile at her.

Maka couldn't help but laugh and smile back.


End file.
